


Just for today

by TheAncientBozo



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, a little sad, appearance of MadoHomu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientBozo/pseuds/TheAncientBozo
Summary: Iroha and Yachiyo went on a date.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Just for today

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some minor events at the beginning of the game (which the anime totally neglected). Also, if you haven't watched Hotarubi no mori e and plans to watch it, I suggest not reading this because I spoiled the whole thing lmao
> 
> set after the events of chapter 10. After all the bs of Magius finished.  
> Enjoy!

I stood outside the house breathing the fresh air of the morning I never knew I would miss. Trees were swaying with the wind, the chirping of the birds creating harmonious music. It’s a beautiful morning. I slightly fixed my hair as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I’m wearing a pink sweatshirt and a white cut-off short accompanied by my brown leather boots that go a little above my ankles. It’s been a long journey, but finally, we can enjoy peaceful days like this.

“I’m sorry for the wait”

I replied with a wide smile saying it’s fine as I grabbed the older girl’s hand. She’s wearing a white sheer silk-blend blouse and denim pants hugging her legs just right paired with her black heels. Funny how her attire is so simple but it still looks gorgeous on her.

“Let’s go?” she nodded as she held my hand back.

I can finally enjoy being with her like this.

\---Just for today---

“Where should we go first?” Yachiyo asked as I looked around hoping to find some interesting place when I remembered a place I’ve always want to go but was too shy to go alone.

“How about the arcades?”

Noting that it was unexpected of me, Yachiyo still didn’t protest and just gladly tagged along with me. It’s as busy as I expected. A lot of kids and teenagers inside minding their own game…well, at least until we entered. I saw quite a few people staring at us, _however_ , _I can say it’s mostly for the person I’m with._ Yachiyo is a model and she’s pretty quite popular. There were a few instances when we were searching for _humors_ and a few people would notice her, trying to ask for her autograph or just asking for a picture with her. It’s a little disturbing for our search at that time but I can totally understand where they were coming from. _She’s so pretty after all-_

Yachiyo let go of my hand, cutting my train of thoughts. Only to rest it on my right shoulder.

“There sure are a lot of people here,” she said looking around “Be careful, some eyes are staring at you” I stared at the older girl for a moment, quite surprised that she thought those were for me. _I’m pretty sure they’re looking at you though._ In any case, I’ll gladly welcome and enjoy this intimacy.

“Ah! That’s the game I want to try” I said pointing at the crane machine with lots of stuffed toys inside. It’s the typical crane machine where you need to grab the plush toys with a claw and successfully drop it on the box at the far end corner.

I grabbed a few coins from my pocket as Yachiyo observed beside me. “I heard it’s rigged” she casually said while I pick my prey inside the machine.

“Well, we won’t know unless we try,” I said clamping a toy and raising it and dropping it back to its place. “Yeah, it’s rigged” The older girl cracked a laugh seeing me fail. I grabbed another coin, quite frustrated but also determined. Another coin. Another coin. Another coin. Another coin. Another coin. Another coin.

_I’m never going to play this again._

I sighed as I used all my coins and still didn’t get a single plushie.

I felt a hand on top of my head, preventing my soul gem to get dark caused by different despair. “Why do you want to get that toy anyway?” she asked looking at the blue dolphin already a little ragged because of how many times I tried to get it.

“W-well it reminds me of you a little,” I said a little embarrassed but also wants to be honest since we’re already going out. “and I was thinking of hugging it every night” _maybe that was too honest of me._ Taken aback, I can see the older girl blushing, trying to look anywhere but me. She removed her hand on my head, still looking at her sides but sparring me a few glances.

“Why when you have the real thing with you”

Now it’s my time to blush. _I guess my teasing backfired huh?_ I gulped as I walked beside her, leisurely grabbing her hand. “I’ll take your offer then," I didn’t get any from the crane machine but I guess I did get something better. With a wide smile plastered on my face, we proceeded to find another game “Let’s try the photo booth next!”

\---Just for today---

We went to the clothing store next, looking for something to wear this upcoming summer. It’s a little intimidating to go in this kind of place with a model but I’m also excited to hear Yachiyo’s opinion about different kinds of clothes. _Maybe I’ll get to know what she prefers me to wear._

“Are you looking for something specific?” she asked as we continued walking over racks of clothes. I looked around searching for something that would pique my interest.

“Maybe a swimsuit would do for summer,” I said thinking how hot this summer would be but also can’t wait to go to the beach with everyone. This might be late, but I also just realized that I’ll get to see Yachiyo wearing a swimsuit. I get flustered all of a sudden causing the older girl to get worried a little.

“Are you okay?” She asked looking concerned. I waved my hands trying to shake it off. _I can’t tell her the reason I’m blushing is that I just imagined her wearing a swimsuit!_

“I-I’m okay” I stammered as I tried to look for something to change the topic. “Oh look at that dress, isn’t that quite pretty?”

Yachiyo turned her gaze to the dress on a rack. I sighed thinking I got out of the embarrassing situation until I realized, I just pointed at a freakin wedding gown. My face turned as red as a ripe tomato. 

Yachiyo didn’t say anything and just continued to stare at the wedding gown. It’s a white ball gown that features a fitted bodice with a wide, full skirt gliding over the hips and lower torso. _I was not wrong about the dress being pretty at least._ I looked again at the older girl, waiting for her to call me out for being too impatient to wear something like that…when she suddenly grabbed my hand and lead us out of the clothing store. She dragged me until there are no visible people and then changed to her magical girl uniform. She lifted me up, carrying me bridal style, and then jumped over houses. Everything’s happening so fast, I can’t even properly say anything.

Finally, Yachiyo stopped jumping around roofs and slowly put me down. Arriving at the place that was so familiar for both of us. It was the Shrine where we collected stamps and had to confess our feelings for each other to get the matchmaking charms. _That moment was too embarrassing, I literally told Yachiyo that I don’t know what she’s thinking._ However, I’m sure it was at this place and the events of that afternoon that I’m convinced she’s a really good person. I turned to the older girl and was taken aback when I realized she’s staring at me.

“Back then, we were just mere acquaintances. And the only confession I could say to you is that you were frighteningly honest” Yachiyo said as she gently took my hand and stared at it. “As magical girls, I don’t know how long we can live like this.” She continued with a painful look in her eyes. I couldn’t help but mirror the gesture. _Is that why we’re here._ “If I’m being honest, I’m really scared. I don’t want days like this to pass” her grip on my hands tightening. “But that’s also the reason why I want to make the most for days like this. I don’t want to regret anything. We may not end up getting married and get a happy ending like in fairytales.” The older girl took a step closer towards me. Looking me in the eyes so earnestly. “But Iroha Tamaki, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I stared at the girl in front of me. Speechless. Mixed emotions flowing inside me. But I can tell I’m beyond happy right now. Before tears could even flow from my eyes, I removed my hands from hers and leaped to the older girl for a hug. Both trying to hide my tears and also just wants to cling on her forever. I nodded, my head still buried on her chest.

“I don’t know what will happen in the future,” I said half sobbing which makes my words barely audible. “But I want to be with you even at the last second of life,” I said tightening my hug on the older girl.

She hums as she kissed the top my head, caressing my hair with her free hand. If only we’re lucky enough to stay in that position as much as we want to, we’d stay like that for all eternity. But unfortunately, we weren’t lucky enough. 

Not too far from us, we sensed a witch’s labyrinth. _We can’t get a break, huh_. We broke the hug without a word and I immediately changed to my magical girl uniform. We quickly went to the place where we sensed the witch but as soon as we got there, two magical girls greeted us instead.

“Madoka?”

The bubbly pink-haired turned towards me as she transformed back to her Mitakihara uniform. “Iroha!” she said surprised but happy at the same time. She ran towards us with Homura following behind her.

“Did you defeat the witch here by any chance?” Yachiyo asked as we both transformed back to our casual attire as well.

Madoka scratched her head while smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry. We just can’t leave it behind” she said apologetically, which she shouldn’t really. I smiled as I thanked them for taking action really fast even though it’s not their city. They said they were here because Homura wanted to try the ramen from a certain shop. Fortunately, before they could leave this area, they sensed the witch not long after it hatched. Yachiyo and I had been walking for a while now so I figured maybe joining them would be a good idea. Madoka seems to be welcoming when I asked too, saying the more the better. I turned to Yachiyo to ask her if it’s okay but _is it just me or I saw her and Homura exchange a sharp glance at each other?_

“I don’t mind but I was actually thinking of a different place to eat for today” Yachiyo replied with her usual deadpan face. Homura followed up after.

“It’s probably busy at this time in that shop, so I don’t think it would be easy to find a table for four,” she said still a little uneasy but we can see she’s trying her best. I can see Madoka at the corner of my eyes a little amused probably because Homura is trying to voice out her opinion. Me and the other pink-haired in the group just smiled at each other as we accepted defeat and bid goodbye, promising that we’ll all eat together some other time.

“I saw you exchanged looks,” I asked Yachiyo when we turned around and proceeded to the place she had in mind. She glanced at me, giving a little smirk. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

“Are you jealous?” she asked taking me off guard. I was about to defend myself and certainly, I’m not jealous. But before I can say anything, Yachiyo cracked a small laughed. “I guess we just understand each other” she continued as she gently grabbed my hand again. “We want to be alone with the person we treasure the most. Just for today, let us be selfish.”

I returned her grip on my hand as we continued to enjoy the day with just the two of us.

\---Just for today---

We ate to the place Yachiyo recommended and it might probably anger Tsuruno, but the food is definitely a ninety. We went to movies after, watching a short romantic movie about a guardian of the forest who grew up with a little girl and eventually fell for her. However, the girl or any human being can’t touch the man, or else he will disappear. Years passed and the feeling of wanting to touch each other grew stronger. One night, the girl sneaked from her relative’s house so they can attend the festival for demons together. Both of them had a great time until a child running tripped on himself and the man had instinctively grabbed the child to prevent him from hitting the ground. They only realized it was a human child until the man started to disappear bits by bits. The girl was taken by surprise, not knowing what to do. Until the man opened his arms and welcomed her for a hug. The girl was dazed for a moment until she smiled widely and leaped on the arms of the man. They are both smiling. Until the man disappeared in the air.

The movie ended and I feel lost after watching it. We went outside of the cinema and I can’t help but ask Yachiyo about the ending of the movie as we walked home. “Why do you think they looked happy when they both know well the man is going to disappear?” I asked deep in thought while looking on the ground. 

Yachiyo stayed silent for a while. “Maybe it’s a different kind of happiness.” She said looking at the dark sky with sympathetic eyes. Then she turned towards me, smiling a little “I’m not saying I know what they feel but maybe the feeling of finally being able to hug the person you long for is greater than the sadness of disappearing” _Something that can overcome the sadness of disappearing?_ We came to a stop as we finally arrived home. “Thank you for today, Iroha. I had a really great time” Yachiyo said giving me a warm smile again as she proceeded to open the door for both of us.

Standing outside the door, I couldn’t bring myself to go inside. “Iroha?” I heard Yachiyo asked, probably confused why I’m just standing at my place. I also had a great time today, it’s really special and I know I’ll never forget these kinds of moments. _But I don’t want this day to end just like this._ I looked up at the older girl as I tried to find the right words to say to her. _Just like in the movie, I want to be able to smile like that when the time comes and we need to be apart from each other._

“Can I be selfish just for today…” I said clenching my fist, trying to convey how I really feel “I want to spend the rest of the night with you too” The older girl’s eyes widen for a moment, blinking twice from surprise, yet her facial expression softened and she walked closer towards me, patting my head.

“Didn’t I already give you permission to use me instead of that plushie you were trying to get?” she smiled, making me remember the frustration I had this morning. “besides, that isn’t selfish at all if that’s what I want too” blushing for the nth time that day, I just nodded without any word. She removed her hand on top of my head so she can lift up my chin and give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

\---Just for today---

We made ourselves comfortable on Yachiyo’s bed as she cuddled with me and rested her head on my bosom. I sniffed her hair and I could smell her shampoo mixed with her natural sweet scent. _It’s really calming._

My eyelids drooped as I could finally feel the fatigue from today’s events. I pulled the older girl a little closer, wanting to remember this warmth, this gentleness. No one knows what tomorrow would bring, but as long as I could remember this feeling of warmth with you, maybe I’m not so scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> the plan is always to write a fluff magireco story because they suffered enough but damn it always turns to something sad. Can't get rid of the fact that _being a magical girl is suffering_.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
